Stalker
by 00Zero
Summary: (EDITED) Have you ever been stalked? I have! And for god know how long! Worse, he's not only stalking me, but isolated me from any potential lover. Whoever he is he is a goddamn powerful person to be able to make any boy/man who interested in me quivered in fear and avoided me for all their coward lives. (Some trembling so much I thought they would piss their paints) M for language


**I do not own inuyasha**

**The Life Of A Girl, thanks for editing. And guys thank you so much for the reviews. I'm deprecated them all and they mean a lot to me. ^^  
**

* * *

Have you ever been stalked?

I have!

And for god knows how long! Worse, he's not only stalking me, but isolating me from any potential lover. Whoever he is, he is a goddamn powerful person to be able to make any man interested in me quiver in fear and avoided me for all their cowardly lives are worth – some trembling so much I thought they would piss their paints!

Bastard…

I always feel a pair of eyes on me – always – like twenty four seven. It's like he doesn't even need to shit let alone eat.

No matter where I am; home, school, work, or even when I'm travelling, his eyes always are following me, piecing through my soul. I can _feel _him. There's no place for me to hide.

Oh no, I'm not being paranoid, and I am definitely not crazy. The bastard is real. Real and he's ruined my freaking love life.

From middle school to high school, to college, and even now at work as a fashion designer, that damn stalker has never left me. He's watching me, even now.

Want me to prove it to you?

I have never seen him myself, but I have had enough. It needs to end today.

I am standing on the edge of the rooftop of a seventy-five story building.

Just for clarification, **I AM NOT CRAZY**!

The street lights are like little bugs underneath me, the cars, the size of ants zipping along the road, the colours mixing from their speed, flowing like a river. The strong winds are wrapping around my skin with their icy touch, toying with my hair, the strands flying about. The city lights spread across the sky is a sight to see, but my mind is too occupied to care.

Here I go.

"Come out!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "Come out you bastard! I know you're watching me," I screeched, frustration colouring my tone, echoing into the dark night. "What? Huh? You coward! You dare to screw with my life, but you're not brave enough to show yourself? Show up now or forever leave me alone!"

Only the whooshing whistles of the wind touches my ears in the next few minutes.

"Alright." My fist clenches in helplessness and anger. "We'll have it your way, if you don't come out by the count of three, I jump!" I proclaim it to the air, glancing around the empty roof.

_No, I'm really not crazy. Just wait and see, okay? _Trust me.

"One," I start the countdown. "Two." My foot shifts closer to the edge, hands outstretched. "Thr-"

"Come down."

There! SEE?! I'm not crazy.

My heart jumps to my throat as I swing around to look for the owner of the deep, monotonous voice. He was there, the man who has been screwing up my life. Somehow he had magically come to stand a few feet behind me.

I stalk towards him like a crocodile whose eggs have been stolen. I was shaking; face flushing as rage boiled in my blood.

The sound of my right hand impacting with his cheek echoed into the hush of the black night and his head whips to the side with the follow through, ivory hair flying about.

No, he's not old. He looks close to twenty – tall, well-built and handsome.

Ridiculously HOT!

"You ruined my love life!" I exclaim, sneer angrily at him.

He just stands there.

Calm.

Emotionless.

Ah!

"Take responsibility for it," I demand, but he just stands there like an idiot.

Finally he asks, "How?"

I roll my eyes.

_Do you even need to ask?_

"Be my lover of course."

This is the first time his face shows any kind of emotion – shocked to be exact.

_Oh please, don't roll your eyes_.

I know, I know, maybe I'm not _completely _sane, I won't argue with you.

Somewhere along the way I think I may have fallen in love with my stalker. I wasn't angry that he chased the guys away but rather angry at the fact that he never had the guts to come out, lurking around in the shadows like a loser.

I have felt his eyes on me for as long as I could remember and I know that if they were gone, I would feel lonely without them.

Alright, so I am a bit crazy but what I feel when I think of him isn't a creepy feeling but a feeling of warmth that comes hand in hand with love.

Protective and well… possessive. I have been waiting patiently for him to come out, but it's been like what, 8 years? I can't wait forever you know…

And that's how I got rid of my stalker. Apparently he's not even human – a dog demon is what he told me. And no, I'm not his first victim. He has been stalking a few other girls – (only my previous lives though), or so he tells me. Each story is different from another of course but for some sick reason, I always have a thing for this stalker – always falling in love with him.

"You better not stalk me in my next life," I order.

He sighs and nods. He explains that my last life ordered him not to come near me until I call out to him. Well, whatever, he's obeying me now.

I grin. He's such a hot stalker and he is mine – always mine.


End file.
